1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage unit holding member which holds a storage unit used together with a liquid receptacle, and to a holding member.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a technology has been known where an information providing medium (storage unit) which has recorded therein ink information of an ink bottle (liquid receptacle) is separate from the ink bottle (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-254395).
In JP-A-2008-254395, if a user inserts an information providing medium to a medium insertion opening of a printing apparatus (liquid consuming apparatus), a reading device (communication section) provided in the printing apparatus reads ink information stored in the information providing medium. Based on the information read, a controller provided in the printing apparatus performs a predetermined control.
However, the information providing medium disclosed in JP-A-2008-254395 does not include a structure for positioning with or fixing to the reading device. Therefore, displacement occurs between the information providing medium and the reading device, and this leads to a possibility that the reading device may not read the ink information stored in the information providing medium.
In addition, if the reading device is located deep inside the medium insertion opening, that is, if the distance between the reading device and the medium insertion opening is longer than the length of information providing medium, the information providing medium might not reach the reading device even though the user inserts the information providing medium into the medium insertion opening. Accordingly, the reading device may not read the ink information stored in the information providing medium.
In addition, the information providing medium is separate from an ink bottle. Therefore, when replenishing ink from the ink bottle to the printing apparatus, in some cases, the user may erroneously spill ink on the information providing medium, or place the information providing medium on ink that was spilled from the ink bottle. If ink clings to the information providing medium in this way, the reading device may not be able read the ink information stored in the information providing medium.